Aiserp y Therinaut
by SXE4EVER
Summary: Aiserp es un país muy poderoso, había logrado dominar muchas naciones, solo Therinaut no daba su braso a torcer,todo gracias a su guerrero mas fuerte Shuichi Shindou, a quien el príncipe de Aiserp Yuki Eiri estaba dispuesto a derrotar es el primero que escribo, espero que les guste n.n... y si no.. bueno igual lo subo


Capítulo 1

Aiserp y Therinaut, dos naciones muy distintas, el príncipe Aiserpiano, un joven rubio, ojos miel, piel clara, 22 años de edad, simplemente era perfecto, pero perseguía el poder, hasta la fecha Aiserp había sometido a muchas naciones, pero Therinaut no daba su brazo a torcer, y todo se debía a su arma secreta, un joven de escasos 18 años, quien además lideraba las fuerzas de los ejércitos, era hábil como ninguno, y listo estratega, el príncipe Eiri, heredero al trono de Aiserp, estaba obsesionado con ganarle a ese niño, era su más grande rival, había citado al chico, necesitaba hablar con él para negociar un rendimiento

Ahora mismo sus guardias estaban a punto de llegar con el mocoso a sus aposentos

toc-toc

-adelante

-señor, Shindou acepto hablar con usted y viene en ca...

-puedo anunciarme solo, gracias- dijo una vos detrás del guardia Aiserpiano golpeándolo para apartarlo de la entrada

-déjanos solos-ordeno el príncipe, el guardia solo obedeció y cerró la puerta

-mucho gusto, príncipe de Aiserp, he escuchado numerosas leyendas sobre usted y Aiserp

-buenas?

-no le mentiré, no me hace gracia que intenten someter a los míos

-sabes que te ganaremos Shuichi

-pruébamelo Yuki, no pienses que me rendiré, porque si eso piensas te equivocas, yo persigo un solo objetivo

-y cuál es ese objetivo? si puedo saberlo?

-paz, paz y libertad para los míos

-es algo irónico que con la guerra busques paz

-lo sé, pero si les ganamos a ustedes, entonces habrá paz, solo por eso he aceptado unirme al ejercito

- había rumores de que ya habías rechazado la oferta

-es porque podían sin mi

-y que marca la diferencia en esta guerra

-tú lo haces, la única razón de unirme a esta guerra eres tu

-me alagas, pero no tienes opciones, es claro que Aiserp ganara

-no me importa, yo luchare por lo que creo, y no espere usted una rendición porque no la tendrá de mi parte

-bien, entonces atente a las consecuencias Shindou Shuichi

-claro que si Yuki Eiri

- te gustaría hacer las cosas interesantes?

-no me gusta apostar

-vamos, que solo es una pequeña apuesta, o acaso eres cobarde?

-de acuerdo, habla

-si Therinaut gana la batalla de mañana, dejaremos de atacarles, si Aiserp gana mañana, sometiéremos a toda Therinaut y tú no pelearas más por ellos

-acepto

-firma aquí por favor, yo también lo are

-como sé que no lo romperás o cumplirás?

-lo firmaremos con sangré, es irreversible y lo sabes

-bien- el menor, ingenuamente firmó sin leer

-puedes retirarte, tus hombres te esperan- el chico solo dio media vuelta y se marchó

Al llegar con sus demás hombres todos lo recibieron con preguntas sobre lo que había pasado con el enemigo, este no podía pensar en lo apuesto que era, así que sintiéndose furioso por eso, se marchó dejando sus dudas en un "Me ha prometido que si ganamos nos dejara en paz"

Ya dentro de su carpa, se recostó meditando, porque razón no podía parar de pensar en ese tirano

-esto no está bien... pero es que era tan atractivo. No! Shuichi no puedes enamorarte del enemigo, menos si es el- Con este pensamiento se durmió

A la mañana siguiente, Shuichi se encontraba con sus hombres hablando poco antes de iniciar la batalla

-hoy es el día en el que pondrán en práctica su entrenamiento, y en alto el nombre de todo Therinaut, porque somos gente que sabe defender y amar su tierra, gente que lucha por sus sueños, nosotros no somos débiles por sentir, eso en cambio nos fortalece y distingue de los demás, salgamos y demostrémosles a esos Aiserpianos de lo que somos capaces por defender nuestra amada tierra y gente!

-si mi señor!

Así todos los hombres emprendieron marcha al lugar predestinado de la batalla.

Al llegar, los Aiserpianos ya estaban allí, los superaban en todo, pero no temían ya que Shu iba con ellos y confiaban en él.

La batalla fue larga, y muy dura, y ya cuando quedaban pocos Aiserpianos en combate, el pelirrosa llego a Eiri, quien ya lo esperaba

-el final lo definirá esta afrenta

-estoy de acuerdo

Combatieron cuerpo a cuerpo durante casi media hora, y el ganador fue el mes joven, quien siendo vitoreado por sus hombres, observo una extraña sonrisa en el rostro del mayor, para después voltearse y marcharse con los demás, mientras los de Aiserp se retiraban

Llegaron a palacio y se presentaron ante los reyes, quienes aplaudieron la valentía de Shuichi, pero también, en su interior desearían que este hubiese muerto

-bien hecho Shindou

-muchas gracias tío Shuntaro

-todo Therinaut está en deuda contigo, como podremos pagártelo mi niño?

-no hace falta tía Rosette, el que cuiden de mi pequeña hermana ya es mucho para mi

Las cosas eran complicadas para el joven guerrero, él era el legítimo heredero al trono, pero cuando su madre murió al parir a su hermanita la pequeña Maiko, su padre se suicidó, y sus tíos quedaron a cargo de ambos, el no entendía nada, tenía escasos cinco años cuando sus tíos decidieron que empezaría a entrenarse con los demás hombres para ser un guerrero y apenas cumpliese 14 años lo enviarían a la guerra, este era su plan, pero el chico estuvo listo desde sus 10 años, y comenzó a pelear ganando cada combate, hasta que a sus 15 años decidió retirarse para vivir en paz con Maiko, pero su amor a su país y a defenderlo, no se habían esfumado, por lo mismo cuando escucho del nuevo enemigo, decidió volver al ejército, y todos sus hombres lo aceptaron como líder de nuevo, los reyes estaban más que felices, y este lo sabía, ya hace tiempo que sabía del plan de sus tíos para con él, pero no quería represarías contra Maiko, por lo cual desde sus 13 les dio a sus tíos a Maiko como hija ya que la Reyna no podía procrear, así estos solo se empeñarían en deshacerse de él y no de ella

-es nuestra mayor alegría esa niña

-te agradecemos por dejarnos criarla Shuichi

-que podría ofrecerle un simple campesino como yo a ella majestad

-me alegro que sepas tu lugar

-lo sé su alteza

-puedes retirarte

-una cosa más, si me permite, quisiera anunciar, que esta ha sido mi última batalla

-a que se debe eso?

-ya no quiero más sangre tío, no estoy hecho para eso, me iré a vivir en la casa de campo que me dejaron mis padres a orillas del rio y prometo no molestar

-como quieras, pero no te queremos cerca de la pequeña Maiko

-s-si tía - se agacho por última vez antes de retirarse y estando solo, comenzó a llorar mientras corría a su casa, su hermanita era lo único que tenía, y ahora ni siquiera podría verla

Estando en su casa se ducho, se vistió y comió, todo de manera autómata, le deprimía no poder ver a su querida hermana el día de su cumpleaños

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Aiserp, el príncipe Eiri estaba descansando después de la sanación, ese chico sí que sabía pelear le había dejado totalmente fuera de combate, de pronto una sonrisa algo extraña se posó en sus labios

-Shindou Shuichi, no sabes lo que te espera- decía sosteniendo un papel algo arrugado en su mano

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Therinaut, se llevaba a cabo una gran fiesta en honor al cumpleaños de la pequeña Maiko, la "hija" de los reyes, esta estaba muy feliz, pero a la vez triste de no ver a su querido hermano mayor allí, hace tiempo le habían dicho que este la había abandonado con los reyes porque sus instintos barbaros de guerrero lo orillaron a volver al ejército, ella no quería creerlo hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos, y la prueba estaba allí, todos hablaban de lo grandioso que era Shuichi en batalla, y de su ausencia

Todo marchaba de maravilla para todos, hasta que de pronto entran diez guardias reales de Aiserp, encabezados por el propio príncipe

-príncipe Eiri, que honor tenerlo por aquí

-que lo trae a visitarnos

-temo deciros sus majestades, que he venido no a festejar, si no a cobrar una apuesta

-y con quien ha sido esa apuesta y de que trata si puedo preguntar

-vine a llevarme a Maiko Shindou, quiero ver a Shuichi Shindou


End file.
